Once Bitten
by Rotten Glee
Summary: High School AU. Izaya catches Shizuo while he's vulnerable and, of course, takes advantage. With some help. Gangbang, Non-con.
1. Chapter Uno

Title: Once Bitten

Rating: Hard R. Not for the faint of heart, kids.

Warnings: Gangbang. Non-con. I'm not even kidding, this gets kind of brutal at the end... I think I went overboard. –sweatdrops-.

Pairing: Nonexistent Baseball Team x Shizuo, Izaya x Shizuo.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: High School AU. Izaya catches Shizuo while he's vulnerable and, of course, takes advantage. With some help. Gangbang, Non-con.

* * *

Notes: This started out as a way for me to fulfil my dirty, dirty fantasies of Shizuo as a victim of uke-ism. And I must admit, it was harder than I thought. Took me a while, but I finished it! Anyway, I do believe I was a bit harsh to Shizu-chan at the end here, so, if brutal rape is not your thing, please don't read. I'm not gonna be held responsible for your innocence. Besides that, I think I left it kind of hanging... A sequel is in order, I should say. Ah, I can smell the angst...!

* * *

Chapter Uno

* * *

Shizuo should've known better than to ask Shinra – of all people- for painkillers when he'd gotten to school with a god-awful headache that morning. The last time he'd asked Shinra for flu medicine, he'd ended up flat on his back on the floor, blanked out and high as a kite. He'd never figured out _what_ exactly Shinra had put in that bloody bottle, but it hadn't made his flu go away and in fact gave him more problems when his parents began suspecting him of taking drugs. So he'd been forced to endure not only a stuffed nose and double vision but also his parents' futile attempts at trying to convince him to stop taking the drugs he was apparently abusing.

It had been one of the worst days of Shizuo's life.

It was, therefore, astoundingly stupid of him to ask Shinra for painkillers that fateful morning. He didn't know what possessed him to ask his sometimes-friend – it probably had something to do with the fact that his head felt like someone was drilling through it with a sledgehammer – for painkillers but he had and Shinra had been more than happy to oblige.

If Shizuo had known what following after the future-mad doctor would entail, he'd probably have just left school and gone back home, burying himself under layers of bedclothes and not coming out until his headache went away. Unfortunately, he _had _followed after Shinra to the school infirmary, instead of running home, so the blonde ended up sitting on the edge of one of the infirmary's beds, watching nervously as Shinra rummaged through the supplies cupboard.

"Now where did I put it..." murmured the bespectacled boy to himself, scowling as he pushed aside glass bottles filled with different pills and capsules.

Shizuo watched him, feeling uneasy, but just as he was about to decide not to accept any 'medicine' from Shinra, a wave of nausea hit him and he cringed in pain, trying not to puke all over his school shoes. He really needed something to make the pain go away.

"AHA!" shouted Shinra triumphantly, pulling out a black-glass bottle and brandishing it in the air as if it were some sort of holy relic.

Shizuo, a hand covering half his face, stared up at him warily. "Whassat?" he mumbled through his fingers.

"Something that's gonna make you feel all better," said Shinra reassuringly, tipping the bottle over so that two tiny, pink, circular pills dropped onto his free hand. "Open wide, Shizuo-kun~!"

Shizuo wanted to protest, not quite sure he trusted the suspicious pink objects – or Shinra – entirely, but then that prickling feeling in the back of his throat returned full force from this morning's puking session and he immediately grabbed both the pills from Shinra's hand and swallowed them down dry. Shinra blinked, stared at him, and then gaped, his jaw dropping open.

"Sh-Shizuo!" he shouted, looking alarmed. "Shizuo, you were supposed to take only one!"

Ignoring him, Shizuo gripped the bridge of his nose with a thumb and index finger tightly, eyes closing shut. The pills had actually tasted almost sweet and he didn't feel like puking anymore. But his headache was still there, making his head throb painfully and the back of his head feel heavy so he opened his eyes and looked at Shinra.

"It still hurts," he said through gritted teeth, lowering his hand from his face to give Shinra a full-on glare.

Shinra gulped visibly. "Well, it takes a while for it to take effect, but Shizuo, I'm serious, you can't just take two at the same time like that. I don't know what kind of side effects it might have on you!"

Shizuo blew a breath and shrugged carelessly, wincing as his head throbbed again. "It's medicine, right? What's the worst that could happen?"

Shizuo would swallow those words, hours later.

* * *

His body was burning up.

There was no other way to describe it. His skin felt oversensitive and underneath all that was a steadily growing feeling of overwhelming warmth, like black, molten lava flowing through his veins. Every touch ignited a fire inside him that shot straight to his groin and Shizuo was reminded of his earlier days when anything could give him a boner.

He'd never noticed before how much contact he had with people at school, considering he'd always been alone thanks to his reputation. Not until the rest of that school day, which he had to go through with a stiffy _the whole time_. How was it possible that he _happened_ to brush against someone almost every five minutes?

Shizuo almost whimpered out loud when his classmates all stood up and began filing out of the classroom, realizing with dread that he had PE as the last period that day. It wouldn't have been so bad if all they were going to do was exercises, but their teacher had already mentioned something about a soccer game and Shizuo knew from experience how very _touchy _his classmates could be in a competitive game. He was bound to be in skin contact with _someone_ in the half hour they would be spending on the field.

Worse still, the school-issued PE uniforms of Raijin consisted of white t-shirts and _short _shorts. Any other day and it wouldn't have been much of a problem for Shizuo. But today was _not_ any other day and he was _not_ prepared to die of embarrassment from a _teacher_ or any of his classmates catching him with a hard on. At _school_.

But there was nothing he could do about it. Even if he had a note from his parents to excuse him from PE, Shizuo still needed to change into the uniform, if only for appearances sake. And with his reputation, anyway, he could get away with not participating in any activities if he didn't want to. He still had to get into the uniform, though. Even with his delinquent reputation, Shizuo didn't really want to break any school rules if he didn't have to. He hated proving those rumours of him being a trouble child true (because they _weren't_).

So as slowly as he could humanly manage, Shizuo dragged his feet towards the boys' locker rooms, alone as the rest of his class were probably out on the field by then. The halls were empty and so were the locker rooms. Shizuo let out a relieved sigh and quickly made his way towards the showers. His skin still felt like it was on fire, so he turned the tap and washed his face with the freezing cold water several times, hoping it would make the seemingly-permanent flush on his cheeks disappear. He stopped when his fingers began feeling numb, even though the rest of him was still as hot as before, and reluctantly made his way to his locker, pulling out his PE uniform.

After stripping, he pulled on the PE t-shirt and the black shorts. He was caught off-guard at the softness of the material against his oversensitive skin, never noticing before what it had felt like, and shivered, feeling his teenage manhood hardening again slowly. Blushing darkly, Shizuo glared down at his crotch.

"Stupid Shinra," he growled lowly, pulling down his PE t-shirt to hide the rather obvious bulge in his shorts. Luckily, the t-shirt was one size too large for him and stretched all the way down to mid-thighs, effectively concealing his erection.

He was unaware that he was no longer alone in the locker room until a familiar, hated voice spoke behind him.

"Shizu-chan~! Are you being naughty?"

* * *

Note: Three guesses who that last line belongs to, and the first two don't count. ;D.

TBC.


	2. Chapter Dos

Title: Once Bitten

Rating: Hard R. Not for the faint of heart, kids.

Warnings: Gangbang. Non-con. I'm not even kidding, this gets kind of brutal at the end... I think I went overboard. –sweatdrops-.

Pairing: Nonexistent Baseball Team x Shizuo, Izaya x Shizuo.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: High School AU. Izaya catches Shizuo while he's vulnerable and, of course, takes advantage. With some help. Gangbang, Non-con.

* * *

Note: Aaand, this is where the action really begins! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. :D HAVE FUN, YO.

* * *

Chapter Dos

* * *

Shizuo snapped his head around so fast, the skin on his neck burned. But the pain mattered little to him, as his most despised enemy was standing there, hands in his pockets and balancing on the balls of his feet as he smirked in cool amusement. Shizuo growled instinctively, face twisting into a fierce glare.

"Izaya," he hissed darkly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Izaya chuckled lightly and began moving forward, stepping closer to Shizuo, who took a step back in reflex.

"Oh, just wandering about," said the dark haired boy, waving one careless hand in the air. His smirk was twice as sly as usual when he added, "But I'm much more interested in why Shizu-chan is in here, all by himself."

"None of your business," snapped the blonde angrily, blushing as he was reminded of his current predicament by Izaya's words.

Izaya's smirked sharpened and his eyes travelled lower until Shizuo could practically _feel_ his gaze on his crotch, prompting him to blush darker.

"No, it's not. But I don't think you want me calling a teacher in here, do you?" he said softly, voice laced with malice. "Imagine what they'd do, finding you with such an obvious _hard on_."

Shizuo didn't know how much more embarrassed or angry he could get, the grip he had on the hem of his PE t-shirt tightening as he tugged it down lower.

"What the fuck do you want!" he growled, taking another step backward when Izaya took one step forward.

Izaya pretended not to hear him, his red eyes still locked on Shizuo's nether regions, the look in them almost hungry; predatory.

"I bet they'd take advantage of you," he said, voice still hardly above a whisper. "Hold you down, make you put your pale, tight ass up in the air, finger you without lube until you cried and begged for a little bit of mercy. You wouldn't fight back, would you, Shizu-chan? You couldn't afford to, you've given your parents enough trouble with all the things you've broken, all the damage you've done.

"You'd do everything the teacher would say and you wouldn't fight back at all. In fact, I bet you'd even enjoy it, wouldn't you? You'd love the pain, being humiliated. You'd suck his cock, play with his balls, crying the whole time, even though you're already weeping at the slit. You'd let him play with your nipples, let him pinch and rub them, biting them 'til they're hard and bleeding like the way your cock's bleeding pre-cum."

Shizuo didn't understand half the things Izaya was saying, but the words he recognized, the phrases that made sense; they all went straight to his groin and his grip tightened in his shirt as he let out an involuntary whimper. Izaya's smirked became deadlier, if that was at all possible. Before Shizuo knew it, he was backing into a locker, the cold, hard metal digging into his back and seeping in through his shirt as Izaya crowded up into his space.

"You like that, don't you, Shizu-chan?" he whispered, right into Shizuo's ear as he leaned his hands against the locker on either side of the blonde. Another whimper escaped his throat at the warmth of his enemy's body, pressing against his front in an unbearably delicious manner.

Izaya blew into Shizuo's ear, causing the blonde to flinch. "You love being used like that," he murmured harshly, pressing his hips close against Shizuo's. The action caused Shizuo to rub his own hands against his arousal through the fabric of his shorts and t-shirt, eliciting a choked moan. "I bet you like it rough, too, yeah? No lube, no condom. You'd take a hard cock up the ass, swallow it up greedily with your dirty hole, try to squeeze it off. And you'd begged for someone to cum inside 'cos you just love feeling of it dripping out of you."

Izaya licked the shell of his ear in one long, languid stroke of his hot tongue before reaching down to pry Shizuo's hands out of his shirt. Shizuo struggled, but his body was too hot and his limbs felt weak and heavy. He was barely able to mumble a protest before Izaya managed to pin his arms above his head in one hand, leaving his groin vulnerable to the other boy.

"You're such a slut," hissed Izaya before gripping Shizuo through his shorts. The blonde keened loudly at the contact, mentally hating himself for enjoying _Izaya_ touching him but still unable to help it when his back arched and his hips jerked forward for more.

"Nngh!"

Shizuo barely heard Izaya draw in a breath sharply amidst his pleasure-filled mind, too focused on the burning beneath his skin, the throbbing of his hard cock. Izaya's grip around him was sending signals of 'yes, yes, more, _please_' straight to his brain and his whole body was crying out for more contact.

Izaya's hand squeezed just a little harder and Shizuo's hips jerked forward again, his face flushing darker and his eyes clenching tightly closed.

"Iza- Ahh!" gasped the blonde, his desperate voice choking off when the other boy began rubbing roughly against him.

"What was that, Shizu-chan~?" whispered Izaya heavily, taking Shizuo's earlobe into his mouth and lightly biting it before pulling away.

Shizuo groaned in response and never saw when Izaya leaned back to run his narrowed eyes down the expanse of his body. Izaya licked his lips once before pulling completely away, grinning in satisfaction when Shizuo slid down to his knees weakly. Shizuo, panting for breath, curled up against the lockers defensively, squeezing his thighs together tightly as he glared up at Izaya with half-lidded, dazed eyes.

The sounds of his own panting, burdened breaths echoed piercingly loud in the empty locker rooms and Shizuo was desperately biting his teeth in an attempt to muffle the whining, pleading moans that wanted to escape his throat. He'd be damned if he allowed _Izaya_, of all people, to reduce him to such a state without a fight.

Then, much to his confusion and surprise, Izaya stepped away from him, casually walking towards to the entrance to the locker rooms. The black-haired flea pried open the door and poked his head out and Shizuo just barely heard him call out, "Naa, come in, guys!"

Shizuo didn't have enough time to even wonder who Izaya was talking to, or why the fuck he was calling them inside. The next thing he knew, he was surrounded by five burly, horny-looking seniors, each of their ugly faces he recognized from the school's baseball team.

"This the kid you were talking about, Iza-chan?" one of them, an eighteen-year-old that looked like he was in his thirties, spoke to Izaya, a nasty, leering grin on his face as he stared down at Shizuo hungrily.

Izaya, now leaning against the lockers next to where Shizuo was huddled up against with his arms crossed over his chest, smirked.

"This is him, alright," he said. "You guys can do whatever you want. Just make sure you don't leave anything _permanent_ behind."

A sliver of fear crawled up Shizuo's spine at the other boy's callous words, his teenage mind putting two and two together quickly, and he immediately pushed away from the lockers, scrambling to get away. But the seniors seemed to already know what he'd been planning and two pairs of hands grabbed his arms before he could get very far, pressing him back up against the lockers again.

"L-let go!" screeched the blonde, struggling against the other boys' hold, hating that his strength was oddly absent, right then when he actually needed it the most. "Let go of me, you bastards!"

His demands were met with jeering laughter and Shizuo flushed in anger, kicking out as hard as he could, trying to ignore the warmth that was quickly spreading under his skin from the unwanted touch of his captors. Another pair of hands quickly caught his ankles and pinned them down, holding them obscenely far apart. Shizuo choked on a breath as he realized what kind of position he was in.

One of the two seniors who weren't holding onto his arms or legs moved closer to him, a disgusting grin on his face as he reached out to grab a hold of Shizuo's PE t-shirt. Shizuo shook his head helplessly, squirming against the cold, metal lockers behind him in a futile attempt to get away from the other boy.

Still, those hands did get its clutches into the hem of Shizuo's t-shirt and the blonde cried out when it was pushed up quickly, his now-bare back making contact with the lockers.

"No!" he cried out, his back involuntarily arching at the biting cold against his heated skin. "Stop!"

He felt his arms being pulled up over his head and the senior pulled up his t-shirt, leaving it tangled around his wrists where they were pinned above him once again. Half-naked, the blonde was suddenly hit with the reality of his predicament, and he closed his eyes tightly, unwilling to show the bastards the tears that were beginning to gather in his eyes.

"Hah, look, guys! His nipples are already hard!"

"Yeah, and his little dick, too! What a slut!"

The blonde flushed in embarrassment at the words, wishing he could just disappear. Then a hand grabbed onto his left nipple and he gasped loudly as it was squeezed mercilessly hard, whimpering when the same hand twisted it painfully.

"Ahh! Ah, s-stop! No!" he protested, writhing in the boys' hold.

The pain was weird, nothing like he'd ever felt before in a fight and worse still, it was making him feel hotter. He hated it, but at the same time, he couldn't help but arch his back further, his body aching for more. The hand twisted once more before releasing him, leaving the blonde panting heavily. He didn't expect for a pair of hands to pinch both his nipples at the same time immediately after.

"AHH! H-hurts! It hurts! S-stop!"

His cries were ignored as the hands began pulling at the hardened nubs of his nipples, twisting them between calloused thumbs and forefingers. Shizuo continued to gasp and squirm, desperate for the torture to cease, but he was denied mercy as the senior continued to play with his nipples, squeezing and twisting and pulling at them like they were toys.

His whole chest was beginning to burn from the pain and Shizuo whimpered.

* * *

TBC.


	3. Chapter Tres

Title: Once Bitten

Rating: Hard R. Not for the faint of heart, kids.

Warnings: Gangbang. Non-con. I'm not even kidding, this gets kind of brutal at the end... I think I went overboard. –sweatdrops-.

Pairing: Nonexistent Baseball Team x Shizuo, Izaya x Shizuo.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: High School AU. Izaya catches Shizuo while he's vulnerable and, of course, takes advantage. With some help. Gangbang, Non-con.

* * *

Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed~! :D Even though it's slightly disturbing that we all enjoy torturing Shizu-chan... Ahahaha... :DD.

* * *

Chapter Tres

* * *

"Aw, the little baby's crying."

"It's okay, baby, we're just helping you to develop your breasts. When you're older, you'll be grateful that we did this!"

"Yeah, no one likes a flat-chested bitch."

A round of derisive laughter greeted Shizuo's ears and he shook his head, writhing in pain and unwanted pleasure. Whatever they were telling him served to make him feel dirtier, disgusting, and the constant pulling and twisting of his nipples did little to help. He just wanted them to stop! But no matter what he said, how loud he pleaded and cried, the seniors merely ignored him, using his body as they pleased.

"Come on, pull harder!"

Shizuo almost screamed when a hand tugged particularly hard on his left nipple, eliciting a new wave of burning pain as it was pinched harshly before being released. It hurt so much, it felt like his skin would tear right off. But his reaction only amused the older boys further and Shizuo whimpered when his right nipple was given the same treatment.

When his nipples were finally left alone, Shizuo was still gasping from the lingering pain, feeling as if his whole chest was on fire. His nipples were already numb and he could barely feel them anymore, but his hell was only just beginning.

Unbelievably, his dick was still as hard as ever. Shizuo hated it, but the seniors' rough handling did little to discourage his erection. If anything, their actions were only making him harder and he hated himself so much for it. What kind of freak was he, liking this kind of treatment?

Lost in his self-deprecating thoughts, Shizuo barely noticed when his arms were released from the boy's hold and he was pushed onto his knees instead. It was only when a leaking dick slapped against his cheek vulgarly did he realized what was happening.

The senior in front of him was trying to get him to take his dick into his mouth, but Shizuo had enough control of himself to refuse, clamping his lips closed tightly and turning his head to the side. That seemed to piss them off because one of them backhanded him harshly, causing the blonde to gasp in shock and pain. The others took his open mouth as an invitation and a hard dick was promptly shoved in.

Shizuo had never had a dick in his mouth before, had never wanted one in it either, and he choked at the disgusting taste, a combination of sweat, piss and bitter pre-cum. He choked as the wide girth of the senior's dick scraped against the back of his throat and nearly gagged. A hand fisted itself in his mussed hair and pushed him further onto the cock in his mouth, forcing him to take more in.

"Suck it," he was ordered and Shizuo tried to shake his head in denial, revolted at the idea of doing anything to the filthy dick other than to bite it off.

The hand in his hair tightened and the blonde felt as if his whole scalp was going to be pulled off.

"I said, suck it, you little bitch!" growled the senior who was currently occupying Shizuo's mouth.

Shizuo shouted back, forgetting he had something filling his mouth and what came out instead of a 'no' was a muffled whimper. The other seniors laughed. One of them knelt down beside Shizuo and began feeling up his sides, running his hands over the blonde's skin deceptively gently.

"Come on, kid, just suck," he purred, leaning close to the blonde and planting light kisses on his bare shoulder. "It's not that hard. I promise it'll be over quick."

And what choice did Shizuo have but to obey? He didn't think the dick was going to leave his mouth anytime soon, not until he sucked it and what was the point in prolonging it. The faster he got the asshole to come, the faster he'd have his mouth back.

He just wished the gentler senior wasn't being so _nice_, all of a sudden. As Shizuo began to gingerly run his tongue over the son of a bitch's cock and sucking it for all he was worth, the senior still kneeling next to him was touching him _everywhere_. He was running his hands over Shizuo's sides, down his back, across his still-burning chest, and when his soft caresses ghosted over the blonde's ass, Shizuo gasped and moaned around the dick in his mouth, eliciting a pleased groan from his abuser.

Tears were beginning to run freely down his cheeks as the hand in Shizuo's hair began to tug at him and pushing him to take the hard cock deeper. The blonde was having trouble breathing and his own arousal was twitching from the other senior's ministrations. His mind was whirling with sensations and confusing emotions, half of him disgusted at the fact that he had a dick in his mouth while the other was lost in pleasure at being touched in forbidden places.

After what seemed like forever, the senior with his dick in Shizuo's mouth finally stopped thrusting and stilled before pulling out and coming all over the blonde's face and hair. Shizuo flinched as he was covered in the thick, sticky substance, feeling more of it landing all over his back from the other seniors behind him.

Before Shizuo could catch his breath, he was pushed down onto his back on the floor, Nice Senior settling between his spread legs and holding them open. Shizuo's arms were pulled above his head and held there, while Nice Senior began running his hands over the blonde's quivering thighs, cooing empty reassurances to the younger boy as he kissed and bit his way up Shizuo's belly and chest.

The blonde whimpered, shaking his head vigorously when fingers hooked into the waistband of his shorts and began pulling them down.

"No!" he cried, struggling futilely once again. "No! Don't! Please! Let me go!"

Despite his protests, his own dick stood hard and proud when his shorts were discarded, the tip redder than he'd ever seen it and looking ready to burst at a touch. The other seniors jeered at him, causing him to blush in shame, and he turned his head to hide his face in his arm. The Nice Senior was still groping him, kissing at his abused nipples and suckling them gently between his lips. Shizuo arched involuntarily in pleasure, straining to keep his moans to himself.

One of Nice Senior's hands wandered lower until it touched Shizuo's cock and the blonde was no longer able to keep quiet. With a wanton moan, his hips jerked upwards of their own accord, the head of his arousal leaking with pre-cum. He twitched when a hand wrapped around him, gripping tight, and with two short strokes, Shizuo came with a loud cry, strings of come escaping his cock and landing onto his stomach and chest.

Spent, Shizuo suddenly felt exhausted, panting shallowly as he lay prone on the floor, limp in the seniors' hold. His face was still flushed, his eyes half-lidded.

He jerked a little when fingers began to poke against his entrance, but he had only enough strength to feebly whimper a protest.

"No," he mumbled, almost more to himself. His vision was beginning to blur and he could barely lift his head to see Nice Senior push his thighs further apart. "D-don't…"

Nice Senior hushed him and pushed two, dry fingers into him, and Shizuo groaned at the pain. The fingers began pressing against his insides, stretching him open impossibly wide. When the fingers left, Shizuo wanted to run, scream, thrash around until they would just leave him alone, but he was powerless to do anything but whimper when the blunt head of Nice Senior's dick pressed into him painfully slow.

"Nngh!"

The pain was worse than anything he'd ever felt before and Shizuo could do little but jerk about as Nice Senior began thrusting in and out of him quickly, grunting in pleasure. Shizuo could feel something tear inside him, feel blood dripping down from his entrance and the senior gripping his hips tight enough to bruise and holding him down. When Nice Senior came inside him, Shizuo screamed because it felt like something hot and boiling was slowly pouring into him, filling him up and scalding him mercilessly.

When Nice Senior pulled out, Shizuo was still screaming and one of them had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from calling the attention of anyone outside. Then another senior took the other's place and Shizuo's screams became muffled wails as he was brutally penetrated once again, the hard cock inside him too wide, too big, too much as it thrust in and out of him, over and over and over again.

By the fourth turn, Shizuo was mumbling deliriously, shivering and trembling as the seniors took their pleasures.

"It hurts," he sobbed, voice hoarse from his screams. "Please, stop, please, it hurts! Let me go! Please! Please!"

None of them listened and Shizuo eventually lost his voice entirely, too tired and sore to say or do anything. He was just a doll in their hands.

* * *

END.

Note: D: I was so mean to Shizu-chan at the end there... And now I'm gonna bring angst in the sequel. Hahs. And to think I actually planned it to be more crack-ish.


End file.
